


I want your eyes on me

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Masturbation, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: "And what about all those years ago, back in Asgard? Did you ever watch me pleasure myself, Gatekeeper?" He asks, getting bolder and hoping that this time his efforts come back fruitful."I wouldn't allow myself such a thing," Heimdall says and even though it's not the answer Loki was hoping to get, he's pleased to notice that his voice has grown rougher."Well, now that's a shame; I always imagined that you were watching me," Loki tells him, letting Heimdall hear his disappointment.





	I want your eyes on me

It's quiet in the hallways of the spaceship as Loki makes his way to the observatory- or well, the room Heimdall occupies while watching over the remaining Asgardians. Even though Loki has started to wonder how Heimdall can even have time to watch all of them - few they may be - when Loki can practically feel the Gatekeeper's eyes on him most of the time. It's somehow both comforting and annoying, reminding him of better times when he was a mere child and was trying so hard to learn how to conceal himself from Heimdall's watchful eye. It's been years since he has mastered this spell, even though, admittedly, he hasn't felt the need to use it lately. 

"Am I so interesting that you never seem to stop watching me, Gatekeeper, or is this my brother's foolish attempt to make sure I behave?" He says once he's standing only a few feet away from Heimdall, not bothering with greetings; he's sure Heimdall saw him coming, anyway.

"It is my duty to watch over everyone on this ship, my prince," comes the reply from Heimdall, his voice as neutral as always, and Loki doesn't even fight the urge to roll his eyes. 

"Oh, _please_. I know what being watched feels like. After all these years of trying to _avoid_ your gaze, do you truly think I wouldn't be able to tell when you're watching me?"

"Your brother means only good, Loki," Heimdall says, apparently choosing to completely ignore his words; Loki can't say he's surprised. It's rather irritating to talk to people that are even better than him at giving vague answers with no emotion showing in their expression whatsoever. 

"Well, you can tell Thor I'm not planning anything... _yet_."

"It's not this Thor worries about. He only wishes you don't leave again," Heimdall explains and it shouldn't take Loki by surprise but it does. That sentimental oaf.

He hums thoughtfully before answering. "I'm sure not many share his opinion," he says and immediately curses himself inwardly for not hiding his displeasure better. Fortunately he's rather good at steering the conversation to something more to his liking. "What about you, Gatekeeper? Would you miss me if I were to leave?"

Heimdall, unsurprisingly, doesn't seem fazed by the question, his expression remaining unreadable even as he answers. "I would, my prince," he says and Loki is actually taken aback by the words. He wasn't really expecting a straightforward answer and even though it's a satisfying one, he refuses to acknowledge the warmth it causes to bloom in his belly. 

"Well, I assure you, you needn't worry about me leaving. There's still something in this ship I wish to have," he says and allows a small smirk to form on his lips before giving a light nod to Heimdall and leaving. 

**

"I suppose my words did nothing to ease my brother's worries," Loki says, days later when he visits the observatory again. He's always felt strangely drawn to the Gatekeeper, even as a child, and apparently that still hasn't changed. He thinks it's something about Heimdall's powerful yet calm presence that both soothes and exhilarates him. 

"You haven't concealed yourself from my sight even once lately. I wonder why is that, my prince," Heimdall asks and Loki holds back the wide grin that threatens to appear; it's definitely not an answer to his question but he's more than fine with that. It actually allows the conversation to take a much more interesting turn and he didn't even have to try. 

"Maybe I enjoy having your eyes on me. Have you not considered that?" Loki says, keeping his voice light, and he's only slightly disappointed when he gets only a hum in reply. "And you? Do you enjoy watching me?" He continues, determined to get a reaction.

"My job is simply to watch our people and keep them safe, it matters not whether I enjoy it or not," Heimdall says in a perfectly steady voice even though his gaze feels more intense than usual, his golden eyes sending shivers down Loki's spine.

"But it gets _so_ boring in this ship. You should keep yourself entertained somehow- _ah_ , maybe I shall see to it," he tells him and doesn't wait for a reply as he bids him goodnight with a small smile before exiting the observatory, trying not to grin too widely at Heimdall's confused and suspicious expression. 

**

The next couple of days he can feel Heimdall's eyes on him even more than usual and it sends a thrill of excitement through him. Which is why he can't wait any longer and puts his plan in motion.

When night comes and everyone in the ship is peacefully sleeping, Heimdall's attention seems to be focused solely on him. So Loki knows that he's being watched as he takes off his tunic and then his black leggings, slowly removing all his clothes, keeping his movements deliberate and graceful.

Once he's completely naked, he pours himself some wine and then he moves to the bed, making himself comfortable on the pillows and the furs that cover it. He takes a sip of his drink and hums as its taste floods his mouth. It's not long before he feels his muscles relax, the day's tension leaving his body.

He traces the smooth skin of his chest with his fingers and sighs as he brushes his thumb over a nipple. He teases the little nub until it hardens beneath his touch and then repeats the same treatment on the other one, sending heat curling in his groin. It's been a while since he last had some time to himself, so his cock is quick to swell with arousal, his cunt moistening in no time. Admittedly, knowing that he has an audience helps, too. 

He lets his hands travel lower and palms his now hard cock, using his thumb to rub over the glistening head. He gives it a few tugs and more precum dripping from the tip, his other hand tightening instinctively around his glass. He downs the rest of his drink and sets the glass on the table beside the bed, not wasting any more time before putting his now free hand in good use, as well. 

He spreads his legs as wide as they go - he's always been rather flexible and now it's definitely a good time to take advantage of that; he is supposed to be putting on a show, after all - and brings his hand between them, his fingers stroking the outer folds of his sex. He lets his eyes flutter closed and moans quietly at the teasing touch. He keeps stroking his cock at a languid pace as he easily dips two digits inside him. His cunt welcomes the intrusion, wet heat closing around his fingers as he works them in until the second knuckle. 

He lets go of his cock so he can rub over his clit and starts easing the two digits in and out of his cunt, drawing more and more needy whines from himself. 

It feels impossibly good and his arousal only intensifies when he imagines larger and rougher hands touching him, thicker fingers fucking into his wet cunt only to be replaced by a fat cock soon after. He moans even louder at these thoughts and he presses a third finger into his entrance, craving to feel full and stretched. He was supposed to take this slower, to give a good show and make sure Heimdall can't take his magnificent eyes off him, but all his plans have been forgotten as lust and need eventually took over him. 

Now he writhes and whines as he fucks himself with his fingers, his movements desperate and sloppy, chasing his orgasm. His thighs tremble and his toes curl as he feels it approaching and he twists his fingers inside him, choking out a mewl when he finds the right angle. He rubs at his inner walls and strokes his clit, applying just enough pressure to make him throb, his stomach clenching in pleasure. He only has to repeat his movements a couple of times more before he feels his climax washing over him, a broken sob leaving his parted lips. 

He doesn't give himself any time to recover as he rolls around, giving to his cock the attention it desperately needs. He starts rocking his hips, rutting against the furs and sighing at the delicious friction, the new position offering a clear view of his ass. 

He's aware that this is most unbecoming of a prince, exposing himself in this way like he's nothing more than a common whore but for some reason the thought only seems to spur him further on. His cock twitches as the furs rub against his sensitive skin and soon he feels wetness landing on his stomach as he spills his release. 

He lets himself collapse on the bed as he tries to catch his breath and then uses a quick spell to clean himself and the furs, feeling too exhausted to even take a bath, his body practically melting into the bed. 

He rolls on his side and a satisfied smile tugs at the corners of his lips at the familiar sweet soreness he feels as he moves. Now he can only hope that his plan has actually had the desired outcome.

**

He waits a day before he visits the observatory again. He tells himself that it's not because he's nervous; he's just been really busy; he is the King's right hand after all. 

Still, the empty, peaceful hallways do little to calm him and he tries not to show hesitation as he steps in the observatory; Heimdall might be standing with his back to him but he knows better than to think that he's not being watched. Loki makes his way towards him and just stands next to him, his hands crossed behind his back and his face turned forward, just like Heimdall's, staring outside the ship through the big window. 

He doesn't expect Heimdall to talk first - the man has enough patience to last him a life time - so he tries to decide how he should play this. In the end, the question slips from his mouth before he can really think about. 

"Tell me, Heimdall. Was the show to your liking?" He asks, managing to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible even as his heart pounds in his chest. 

"I fear I don't know what you're talking about, my prince," Heimdall replies calmly and the rejection stings a bit, but he already knew it wouldn't be that easy so he doesn't let it discourage him. 

"Of course you don't," he agrees but makes it clear in his tone that he's not convinced in the slightest. "And what about all those years ago, back in Asgard? Did you ever watch me pleasure myself, Gatekeeper?" He asks, getting bolder and hoping that this time his efforts come back fruitful.

"I would allow myself no such thing," Heimdall says and even though it's not the answer Loki was hoping to get, he's pleased to notice that his voice has grown rougher.

"Well, now that's a shame; I always imagined that you were watching me," Loki tells him, letting Heimdall hear his disappointment. It's not a lie. He might have wanted to hide himself from Heimdall's sight, mostly afraid that he would tell his father about all his little tricks and mischief - Heimdall actually never did, unless it was for their safety - but imagining that Heimdall could see him while he was touching himself was for some reason fascinating. 

He decides to push his luck a bit more. "And have you never thought about mounting me, then?" He asks bluntly and tries to fight - mostly unsuccessfully - the blush that slowly paints his cheeks pink.

"You're a prince, Loki. My duty was and still is to protect you-"

"This does not answer my question," he huffs and finally turns his whole body towards Heimdall so he's facing him, not surprised to find him still staring outside the ship as if it's the most interesting. 

"Would it please you if I say that I have?" Heimdall says and his voice comes out even deeper than usually, sending arousal flooding in Loki's belly and making his cunt clench.

"Yes actually. It would," he says firmly. 

He's not ready for Heimdall to turn and meet his gaze, his golden eyes looking darker as they lock with his green ones, his expression one of desire. 

"You know I have and you know that I am thinking about it _right now_. Is that what you want to hear, Loki?" He rasps and suddenly Loki finds it difficult to breathe. He hadn't realized how close they are now standing almost chest to chest, and even though they're the same height it feels like Heimdall's looming over him, his presence breathtakingly imposing.

"That and _more_ ," Loki tells him and licks his lips with the tip of his tongue as he places a hand on Heimdall's firm chest. 

"I rather not talk about it any longer," Heimdall says and Loki is about to protest, his cheeks already heating up in embarrassment; he thought that it was finally going well. Did he misinterpret Heimdall-

His thoughts disappear completely from his head the moment he feels warm, full lips against his own, a large hand cupping the side of his face, feeling rough yet gentle, an arm being wrapped around his waist and easily pulling him closer. 

He gasps against Heimdall's mouth and all but melts into the kiss, bringing his hands to Heimdall's broad shoulders and immediately kissing back. Heimdall strokes his cheek softly with his thumb even as he deepens the kiss, his tongue licking over Loki's bottom lip and Loki eagerly opens up for him, granting him access. 

All doubts about whether or not Heimdall desires him, as well, have been erased now, his lust quite obvious in the way he's kissing him, hard and deep and hungry like he wants to devour him.

Loki whines low when Heimdall pulls away, but he's pleased to see that he, at least, isn't planning to move his hands off him. 

"I thought you'd never give in," he confesses and watches a small smile form on Heimdall's lips, his eyes bright and shining even now that they are darker with want. 

"You're quite insistent, my prince." The fondness in Heimdall's voice brings a grin to his face and he can't resist leaning in for another kiss, this time not trying to hold back. He presses his body against Heimdall's and shamelessly rocks his hips against him, moaning when he feels the hard length of Heimdall's cock against his own.

Heimdall delves his tongue into his mouth again and Loki sucks on it, reveling in the sound of Heimdall's low grunts. The feeling of his lips against his own is almost dizzying, making his mind blurry and his body burn with need. Heimdall's hand slides lower from his waist to his ass and Loki can feel his cock twitch at every delicious squeeze, his thighs clenching instinctively around the increasing wetness in his underclothes.

"I want you to take me- _now_ ," he breathes against Heimdall's lips. Heimdall makes a sound from deep in his throat and the next second Loki finds himself pinned against the glass wall, Heimdall's hands holding him almost possessively.

Their lips connect again and Loki lets his hands wander, roaming over the firm muscles on Heimdall's back and shoulders and chest. He decides to take advantage of the sleeveless tunic Heimdall's wearing and he brings his hand to his strong arms, greedily kneading his biceps. 

He's pleased to feel Heimdall's hands travel over his body, too, and he sighs when one of them slips inside his leggings. His palm feels large and rough as he grips his hard cock and gives it a few tugs, the touch even more incredible than Loki could ever hope. He rocks his hips into Heimdall's fist but soon the friction is gone as the hand moves even lower and Loki spreads his legs to let it settle between them. 

Two fingers rub over his folds and then apply pressure to his clit, making it impossible for him to hold back his whimpers. He tries to grind down onto the fingers and glares at Heimdall when he chuckles, clearly amused with his impatience. Loki doesn't get a chance to complain because the next moment Heimdall's lips are on his neck, sucking on the sensitive spot beneath his ear, his rough beard scratching against his smooth skin, making Loki shudder and moan. 

"It was impossible to resist you any longer, little prince, especially after seeing you like _that_..." Heimdall murmurs, still mouthing at the flesh of his neck. "Flushed in arousal so beautifully, as you pleasured yourself- you looked lovely. You always do." The words take him by surprise and he whines needily, Heimdall's confession affecting him more than he'd like to admit. 

He instinctively digs his nails into Heimdall's flesh and moans when he finally moves his fingers past his folds, slowly slipping them inside his cunt. Loki clenches around the thick digits and Heimdall starts pumping them inside with shallow thrusts, the constraints of his leggings not leaving much room for further movements. Still, the fingers move deliciously inside him, the languid pace a sweet torture that only makes Loki crave more. 

"You're soaking, my prince," Heimdall says, his voice thick with arousal, letting Loki know that he's not the only one affected by their kisses and touches. 

"Don't make me wait any longer then," Loki says, the words both a demand and a plea, and removes his own clothes with a simple move of his fingers, leaving him completely naked in Heimdall's hands. 

Heimdall grunts in approval and deepens his thrusts, easing his fingers in and out of his slick cunt, while his other hand traces every inch of bare flesh on Loki's body that he can reach. Loki decides to speed up the process a little and moves a hand between them, reaching for Heimdall's cock. He opens his breeches and slips his hand inside, his sex clenching around Heimdall's digits when his fingers wrap around the hard length, hot and thick in his grip. 

"Heimdall, please," he moans, urgency and need evident in his voice. 

"I got you, little prince," Heimdall assures him and then withdraws his fingers from inside his cunt, leaving him empty and needing to be filled. Loki pulls Heimdall's breeches lower around his thighs so he can fondle his balls as well, and keeps playing with his cock until Heimdall grips his ass and starts lifting him up. He happily obliges and wraps his limbs around Heimdall's neck and waist, his arousal growing stronger as Heimdall effortlessly manhandles him and holds him up. 

He can feel the fat, slick head of Heimdall's cock nudging against his entrance and he squirms in his hold, wanting to feel it pressed inside him, his patience long since having worn thin. Thankfully, Heimdall shows mercy and lowers him slowly onto his dick, sliding inside his wet heat inch by inch. Their moans fill the quiet room and soon he's impaled on Heimdall's thick cock, feeling full and stretched and yet he still finds himself begging for more. 

And more Heimdall gives him. 

He starts maneuvering him up and down onto his cock, large hands gripping his thighs tightly, no doubt leaving faint bruises behind. It's not long before Heimdall manages to set a steady, fast pace and has him bouncing on his cock, the fat length sliding smoothly in and out of his weeping cunt. Loki brings their lips together in a desperate kiss and rocks his hips in sync with Heimdall's movements, their sounds of pleasure muffled by each other's mouth.

The kiss turns sloppy soon and he nibbles on Heimdall's plumb, bottom lip as he pulls away, settling for just pecking his lips whenever their movements allows him. 

"You feel marvelous, little prince," Heimdall grunts, his strong arms doing a great job moving him up and down, eliciting more and more whines from Loki. "So warm and soft. _Norns_ , you're wonderful," he continues and Loki can only moan in reply, reveling in the words of praise Heimdall offers.

His thrusts seem to grow deeper every time he fucks into him, his cock rubbing perfectly against his inner walls, every movement precise and purposeful, and Loki can feel his slickness coating Heimdall's cock, probably dripping down his balls, as well. He doesn't think he's ever been so wet before in his life and the same can be said about his cock that keeps slapping against his stomach, the head moistened with precum.

They continue like that for a while and Loki can't even bring himself to care about the shameless sounds he keeps making, every deep thrust of Heimdall's cock into his cunt being followed by a whine or a moan that only seems to grow louder. He's so lost in his pleasure that he doesn't even realize it when Heimdall changes his hold on him, one arm now wrapped around his waist and keeping him steady so he can start pounding into him in earnest.

Heimdall's movements grow uncoordinated as he keeps slamming his hips, the forceful thrusts stealing Loki's breath away, leaving him panting and pleading for more. He should probably be embarrassed by how wantonly he's moaning as he's being taken but he can only revel in the filthiness of it all, in the way Heimdall's fucking him: hard and unforgiving, and even in the possibility of someone entering the observatory and catching them like that, seeing him impaled on Heimdall's big cock and begging to be fucked harder. 

And _harder_ he gets. Luckily for him, Heimdall is more than happy to oblige and give him what he needs. Slick sounds echo in the quiet of the room along with their moans as Heimdall drives into his weeping cunt almost brutally, now. 

"Please, Heimdall- _please_ ," he whimpers needily, feeling pressure gathering in his groin as his orgasm approaches. 

"Touch yourself, little prince," Heimdall says and it sounds like an order- or maybe a permission. Either way Loki's eager to do as he's told and he reaches for his cunt first, his hand moving curiously between his legs. He brushes his fingers over his folds, right where their bodies connect, and moans at how stretched he seems to be, his entrance loose enough to accommodate Heimdall's cock and still cling around him tightly. He turns his attention to his clit and rubs over it as Heimdall pounds into him with relentless vigor. With the pressure inside him and his fingers stroking the sensitive little nub of his clit, it doesn't take him long to reach his goal. 

He gasps Heimdall's name just as his orgasm hits him, his cunt spasming around the cock inside him almost violently, more wetness dripping down Heimdall's length and no doubt making a complete mess of his breeches. 

Heimdall fucks him through his orgasm, panting harshly and groaning as he gets closer, too. Loki reaches for his own cock and strokes himself, matching the fast pace of Heimdall's thrusts, their climaxes coming almost simultaneously soon after. Loki lets out a breathless, relieved sob, shooting his release all over his hand and stomach. Heimdall grunts as he empties his seed deep inside him and Loki can feel the thick liquid flood in his cunt. 

He rests his head on Heimdall's shoulder and tries to catch his breath, as Heimdall pumps into him a few more times, making sure every last drop of his release ends up inside his welcome hole.

"Norns, Loki," Heimdall sighs and Loki hums pleased, lazily nuzzling his neck. He's glad that Heimdall hasn't set him on his feet yet, for he feels the exhaustion slowly seeping into his bones, his knees still wobbly.

They just stay like that for a while, their breathing finally calming down. Heimdall lifts him off his cock eventually and carefully lets him down on his feet, his warm hands still on him, holding his waist. Loki welcomes him when Heimdall leans in, happily offering his mouth for him to kiss and claim. He moans quietly as Heimdall does just that, this time the kiss softer than before but not less deep and demanding. He caresses Heimdall's bearded cheek with his fingers as their lips move together and fights back his whine of protest when Heimdall breaks the kiss, way too soon for his liking. 

Still, he can't help smiling contently, mirroring the warm smile that has formed on Heimdall's handsome face. He cleans them both with a spell and lets Heimdall tuck himself in his breeches while he makes his own clothes appear back. 

"Shall I visit you again tomorrow?" He asks before he can't stop himself, feeling a light blush creeping onto his face. 

"Of course, my prince. If you wish to," Heimdall replies and Loki nods his head once, before speaking.

"Or, maybe, you can visit me. I do have a bed in my rooms," he suggests and shoots Heimdall a cheeky smile, relishing the way his striking golden eyes shine in clear amusement.

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

"Perfect. Have a good night, Heimdall," he says and leans closer to press a small kiss on the corner of Heimdall's lips. 

"Rest well, little prince," comes the reply and Loki grins at the obvious promise in Heimdall's words. It seems like more fun nights are to follow soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!🤗 Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated 💞💞


End file.
